Mark of the Heavens
by Li-Chan129
Summary: [Rewrite of The Power Within Us] Thousands of years ago, 12 fighters were able to conceal the queen of all monsters, Echidna. Time has passed and the queen is about to wake up and consume the world like she had tried to do before. The descendants of the fighters must defeat the queen to guide the world to the heavens. Will they complete their mission? Rated T for future.
1. Prologue

_**Among the ones who possess the golden marks of the heavens,**_

 _ **Twelve warriors will arise,**_

 _ **To fight against a great darkness**_

 _ **That no men have experienced before.**_

* * *

The crowd cheered wildly as Zero's long golden katana smashed against Shinobu's red tachi*. Neither of the boys backed down as their swords grinded against each other and created little sparks. Their contest of strength continued until Shinobu kicked Zero's -ankle, throwing the black-haired boy off balance and knocking him down. The green-eyed boy smirked and closed in to attack Zero. His health bar decreased slightly on the monitor.

"OH! Shinobu's surprise attack throws Zero off! Will Zero be able to attack before Shinobu-"

The DJ's sentence was cut off as Zero swung at Shinobu with unbelievable speed, cutting a fabric off of Shinobu's jacket and shirt. Shinobu, surprised, jumped backwards after the attack earning Zero some time to get up and gain his stance again.

"That attack wasn't fair, you know!" Zero shouted to Shinobu, pouting a little.

"You should have expected it! We _are_ battling right now, not sparring."

"You would have done that even if we _were_ sparring!"

"It's just how I play, then." Shinobu shrugged and sprinted towards Zero, who got ready to defend.

* * *

"Who do you think will win?"

Jasmine asked without taking her blue eyes off from the TV screen. Sakyo, who was sitting next to her, didn't answer and focused on the battle. Jasmine growled and elbowed Sakyo's side.

"What do you want?" Sakyo's red eye glared down at her.

"I was asking you a question."

"So?"

"Ugh, can't you answer my questions once in a while?" Jasmine threw her arms in the air with frustration, making some of her stray forest-green hair fly and go back to where they were before.

"No." Sakyo crossed his arms and legs and focused on the match again. Jasmine grumbled and cursed quietly, mentioning how stupid Sakyo was.

"You know I can hear you."

"It was meant for you to hear!"

* * *

"OH MY-! Shinobu's kunai knives* are heading towards Zero with unbelievable speed! Can Zero be able to block them?!"

The DJ's shouting was soon covered up by the wild crowd screaming when Zero actually blocked the almost invisible kunai knives. Shinobu ticked in annoyance and summoned more, grasping the handles between his fingers.

"Those knives aren't gonna help you!"

"We'll see!" Shinobu flung the knives again, this time setting them on fire. Zero's eyes widened, and before he could react, the knives hit him, burning his skin slightly. The boy hissed in pain as his skin turned bright red. Zero's health bar dropped down, showing a tiny portion of the once full bar.

"Shinobu!"

"I did say that I will go hard on you today."

Zero growled and gripped his long katana tightly, making the golden blade burn with intense red fire. Shinobu took this as a sign and gripped his tachi tightly, its blade burning with orange fire as well.

"Looks like they're about to finish it off! Zero's health has decreased a lot, but so has Shinobu's! Who will win this match?!"

Taking the DJ's explanation as a sign to attack, both boys charged, flames trailing behind them.

"TAKE THIS!"

* * *

The TV monitor was shut off in Sakyo and Jasmine's waiting room. Jasmine slumped into her chair while Sakyo stood up quietly.

"I still hate you for not saving a spot for me." Jasmine grumbled as her blue eyes glared at her red-hair friend.

"You never asked me to save a spot." Sakyo ignored her glare and opened the door.

"Oh! Sakyo!" And the two boys from the last match happened to be in front of his door. Both Zero and Shinobu's skin was red from minor burns but none of them seemed to care about the pain.

"Did you see our match? Awesome, wasn't it?"

"Not really. It was obvious that you would win from the start." Sakyo pointed towards Zero, and then moved towards the entrance of the stadium for his match.

"It was obvious that Zero would win? What's the problem with that guy?" Shinobu frowned, crossing his arms.

"Shake it off, Shinobu. He's always grumpy." Zero patted his annoyed friend's back soothingly, glancing towards where Sakyo had been a minute ago.

* * *

*tachi: Japanese sword which its blade is longer and more curved in than a katana.

*kunai knives: tiny knives that are easy to carry and throw. They're little knives that ninjas carry around.

 **Li-Chan is back with the new chapter of _The Power Within-_ I'm sorry, the REWRITE of _The Power Within Us_!**

 **Today's our second day of summer, and I came back to fulfill my promise! My summer's busy this year with the whole early SAT class thingies, tutors and my cousin coming over from Korea, so I'm going to try to update a lot this week.**

 **Weeeell, it's 11:40 already in our time when I'm sitting in front of my messed-up laptop and I seriously need sleep today. Adios, amigos!**


	2. Dark Vs Light

***hums*** **You're the focus of this crazy night. Dressed up stylishly, with wine in one hand...**

 **Oh hi! I was singing Bad End Night... OMG IT'S YOU! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! KYAA! SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN COMING LATELY! 10TH GRADE SUCKS! IT'S WORSE THAN 9TH GRADE.. MY GRADES ARE SO BAD.. :(**

 **So I decided to have a healing time and write the second chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own any OCs or characters excluding my own. The rest belong to Takafumi Adachi or their respectful owners.**

* * *

" LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, BOYS AND GIRLS! GET READY FOR THE SEMI-FINALS!"

As the DJ shouted, the crowd got riled up and screamed in excitement. Sakyo rolled his eyes as he walked up the dark hallway to the stadium. He never understood why the crowd would scream even before the battlers would enter. Don't drain your energy now, he thought. Wait for the real tournament, would you.

"AND HERE WE ARE- WITH SAKYO KU-RA-YA-MI!"

The redhead stepped up to the stadium, not giving even a glance towards the screaming audience. But that was Sakyo, and that was why people became fans of him(Or so I think).

"Go, nii-san!" (Big brother)

Jin shouted from her seat, loud enough for Sakyo to hear and frown. He had no idea why or how his little sister would follow him to every single match he entered but never battled herself.

"And- his opponent will be!" The DJ pointed his hand towards the other exit placed on the opposite side of Sakyo. From the dark hallway stepped up a girl of 16 with platinum-blonde hair with pink streaks, tied with a mint-colored ribbon. Her bright light green jacket and shirt seemed even brighter in the spotlight, and the golden flame pin on the jacket gleamed brightly. Her blue charm sash shined along with them, reflecting the colorful light on to wherever she turned her body to. With her white gym socks straightened out and her blue and green trainers on comfortably, the girl stepped on the stadium.

"The princess of light! Alina Meyer K-K-Komarov!"

The crowd cheered again loudly, some of her fans wildly flailing their arms. Alina smiled and pulled out her green battle gloves from her pockets and put them on, signaling the red-head that she was ready to fight and beat him. Sakyo only scoffed at that.

"You should be polite to your opponent, you know." Sakyo rolled his eyes at that. Him? The second Dragon Emperor, being polite to someone other than Ryuuga?

"If you become a battler like Ryuuga, I'll consider it." Sakyo's somewhat mocking tone made Alina cross her arms. She fully understood why Kite and Eight hated this red-head.

"The battle has not even started yet and the competitors are getting feisty! Now now, let's see how they are in battle! Ready?" The two got in their battle stance as the DJ held up three fingers. Sakyo's fang-like marks started glowing as Alina's crescent moon-shaped marks did so as well.

"3!" The DJ yelled along with the crowd.

"2!"

"1!"

"S-TART!" DJ yelled loudly, and in a flash the two had summoned their weapons: a golden lance held by Sakyo and two 10ft. long golden scythes held by Alina. They headed towards each other and swung, loud sounds of metal clashing against metal echoing through out the stadium.

"Ha, so you aren't as bad as I thought." Sakyo smirked as his golden lance withstood the force from the two scythes. Alina's turquoise-colored eyes narrowed and backed away quickly from Sakyo, untangling their weapons.

"I wonder if I can be the second one to beat you." The girl smirked and Sakyo shot her a glare.

"In your dreams, blondie."

* * *

"Go Sakyo!" Takanosuke yelled from his room, and Eight frowned.

"Go Alina!" This time, Takanosuke frowned at the blue-haired boy.

"Sakyo will win, you know!"

"Ha, Alina will! Right big bros?"

Eight turned towards his brothers,but one of them was totally focused on the battle and the other was dozing off. Takanosuke snickered as the little boy's cheek filled with air in disapprovement.

"Hey, BIG BROS!"

"Wha-! Oh." Kite turned his attention from the TV screen but the other indigo-haired boy didn't wake up.

"Ryuu-nii... Eh, fine. Hey hey, nii-chan!" Eight stood up and ran over to Kite. The brunette tilted his head in question as his little brother smiled up at him.

"Alina's gonna win, right?"

"I'm telling you, it's Sakyo!" Takanosuke yelled from the couch but Eight simply ignored him. The little boy's eyes were glistening, and Kite couldn't say no to that. After all, Eight was his cute little brother. And Takanosuke... Meh. No hard feelings about him, but he and Kite weren't as close.

"Yes, definitely." The genius teen smiled and patted his little brother's hair and the boy smiled brightly, and turned around to stick his tongue out at Takanosuke(who was praising Sakyo now).

* * *

"Oh gosh! Seems like Sakyo's in trouble now!" DJ yelled frantically as Alina continued to attack Sakyo mercilessly with her scythes. Shooting the poor DJ a glare, and swung his lance in time, sending Alina flying a few feet away from him. Panting slightly, the red-head eyed the huge screen. Great, he mumbled. His stamina had noticeably decreased, while Alina's bar just decreased a tiny bit from the attack he managed to pull out.

"Wow. You really don't go easy on girls, huh?" Alina stood up, brushing the dust off her jacket. Sakyo shot her a "what-did-you-expect" look before calling back his lance. Everyone eyed him curiously, some were even yelling "What thr heck?!" loud enough to echo throughout. Jin, who was cheering for her brother with all her might, gasped but she soon put on a smirk.

"I figured- This lance is too slow for me to use." Sakyo had the same smirk as his little sister as he summoned a different weapon. Wait, no, correction. He had summoned the same weapon, only shorter and thinner.

"And you thought that would help you?" Alina pointed at the golden lance, her brows quirking in disbelief.

"Why don't you find out," Sakyo paused in the middle. "Ypu won't believe how effective this is."

Still having a look of disbelief, Alina sighed. "All right, Mr. Cocky. Let's see if that's true or not." And off she went, about to tackle Sakyo. However, he was faster than before, thanks to the decreased weight of his weapon. Swiftly dodging her attack, Sakyo swung his lance upwards, knocking out the scythes from the girl's hand.

"Wha-"

"I told you, didn't I." Sakyo smirked, full of pride. Jin screamed out his name in happiness, which did break Sakyo's mood a bit though.

"I thought you were bluffing now... Well, guess I'll have to put more of my spirit into this!" Summoning her scythe back to her hands, Alina smirked. Soon, her scythes started glowing golden all of a sudden, then the whole stadium brightened up. Having no time to shield his eyes whatsoever, Sakyo was blinded. He growled angrily, but it did nothing for him when Alina kicked his side and knocked him down.

"You annoying little...!" Sakyo got to his feet but fell down again when the blonde girl kicked him, on his back this time. The boy fluttered his eyes open, but his vision was still blurry. However, he was able to dodge the scythes coming right at him.

"Aww, close..."

"Were you trying to kill me or something?"

"No, I'm not mean like you."

* * *

 **And this is where I'm breaking off. I haven't wrote a battle scene as long as this one on my phone.**

 **Well, late Happy Halloween and el Dia de Muertos for you all. Hope you got lots of candy XD**


End file.
